


Silmarillion oneshots

by Feanorwasafool2



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Silm oneshots see title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanorwasafool2/pseuds/Feanorwasafool2
Summary: Silmarillion oneshots no slash
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer

"Stop Kano!." "Don't say that, never say that ever again." The oldest son of Feanor demanded "promise me you won't, "  
I meant it " Maglor insisted "I wish it had been me " the expression of horror on Maedhros face was enough to make Maglor wish he'd kept his mouth shut , "there now I shan't speak so if you don't wish it" his concern growing he gently pulled his brother down to sit in a chair by the window, and nothing more was said on the matter.  
Maedhros laid his head on his brothers shoulder and Maglor began combing his fingers through what was left of the shorn red locks . he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he new was Maedhros saying "I would stay there"  
"what?" Maglor sat up confused  
"I would stay" he repeated "I would be there right now and forever if it meant you were all safe" his eyes were steely and flashing the tension in his thin body visible  
" Every second I was there through all the torment Morringotto put me to." "And every moment of my time hanging there on that wretched mountain. Knowing you were keeping our brothers safe that was what kept me from giving in, going mad." he was shaking but went on "so Macaluare you cannot say that you must not say because if you say that then it means it means...."  
Maglor took his brothers remaining hand and started tracing circles on the palm "I am sure you would but you needn't I did not wish to disturb you so I only meant I would take any pain in the world for you you know that" he promised "but that is the trouble Makaluare I do not wish you to!" his brothers voice rose "and I do not think it will come to that Nelya" Maglor soothed and began to hum softly . Soon the elder of the two began to relax. the built up stress draining away His eyes soon glazed over. Maglor Got up and draped a blanket over him,  
r Disclaimer I own nothing !!!! alright I am borrowing the setting events and characters and playing with them purely for the enjoyment of myself and others I make NO money off of this writing have a wonderful day


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poemy thing I think we will all hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash

A heartbroken wordless cry, a King without a Queen, a child weeping for his Mother.

A baby's cry , new life , many more soon follow.

A cry of changing grief , a child now grown, on his knees and weeping.

The cry of a wife left alone, a Mother without children , she will not see her sons again she knows this .

Flames licking timber , twin cries of anguish one of sorrow one of pain. 

Icy cold waters two lives within their grasp, cries from above, three now they posses , the third robs them of the the second. But the first? oh The first they keep.

The eldest cries in warning, his brother has no time to scream.

He cried out, a cry of hope amid his torment, that quickly turns to one of pain, no one heard him, none will come. And in truth he might wish this for those who come are those who stay.

Okay this was originally a full oneshot about Maedhros on the cliff but then it turned into this so Yeah......... Anywho have a fantastic day friends! 

in order the narrative is 

Finwe/Feanor 

Nerdandel

Feanor 

Nerdandel

Ambarussa

The Helcaraxe   
so this was an odd POV but I wanted to do some thing different so I made the ice the narrator I think it was a success I made the waters seem quite sinister I think 

Fingon on Argons death

Maedhros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did you read this I said it was trash


	3. Chapter 3

Psalm 139: 14

I will praise You, for I am fearfully and wonderfully made; Marvelous are Your works, And that my soul knows well.

Day One week One

The bundle in his arms is small, this he is not concerned about until he hears the midwife saying something about how the infant should be crying. Then he is frightened but the child sneezes and starts to wail and Feanor is no longer afraid. The child seems to him and Nerdandel rather perfect. 

At present he is intrigued by the extraordinary hue of his sons hair. it is like his mothers in part. But not completely for indeed hers is far nearer to brown than this new scarlet fuzz that covers the baby's head. 

His face right now in truth is nearly the same colour. But Nerdandel assures him this will change by tomorrow even, and that there is nothing wrong with the child. And when she takes him in her arms and he sits by the bed watching them sleep his heart is more full than he ever thought it would be.

week Two 

Nerdanel mostly wishes to hold the child herself. And this he grants her it was she who labored for hours not him, their son opens his eyes today and as he stares into the wide grey spheres Feanor knows the child is far more of a wonder than he had thought before. He knows in his heart this child will do great things. Nelyafinwe, he names him, a true heir unlike Feanors foolish half brothers. He watches his son suck at nothing and is amazed even by this simple reflex.

Week 3

He coos at Feanor from his Mothers side, wide wee silvery eyes taking in all they can see. He cannot help himself and smiles at this precious creature. then it screws up it's face and begins to cry he is horrified for a moment until Nerdanel rolls over and taking the baby in her arms promises it is nothing he has done Nelyafinwe is merely hungry .

9 Months 

"Am......am...amamamam." "Yes Maitimo Amme" she coaxes "am..ahmmam" " Amme." She says again he makes spluttery spit filled baby noises and giggles. she picks him up under his arms and spins around the room, he cackles until his face is tomato coloured and she sits him in his chair. She will not admit she is put out he has yet to call her Amme though he has been calling his Father for three months now. 

She smooths her apron over her abdomen has it grown? she thinks not so much her husband will not notice, but she does. It is the same feeling of a new fae and life within that so thrilled her when she first felt it for Maitimo. But they are different Maitimo thrummed with life following his course like a river to the sea. this one, this one sings. this child she knows will be most like her .

One Year

She presses Maitimo's baby hand against her ever so slightly swollen midriff and decides it is time for him to learn a new word. "Maitimo can you say baby?" "ba ba" "bay bee" she corrects "ba ..by ?" "wonderful Maitimo. " She praises him "baby in Amme " she points to her stomach "shhh secret" he mimics her shh and she nods approvingly "shh that's right surprise." Her husband looks at her oddly this evening and she decides to wait no longer but goes to their room and climbs into the bed, "Melindo(lover) could you bring my sewing bag?." She calls and smiles knowing what he will find 

Feanaro picks up the familiar denim bag by the handles, as he does so everything falls out . It would appear the bottom has been ripped. He sighs and begins to gather the items in his arms, and the stops in confusion. The garments are far to small. Nelyo has long since outgrown clothing of this size and yet several of the dresses are only half made. Surely not.... 

"Vesse!"(wife) he calls, Nerdanel starts laughing. She hears him coming down the hall he stops in the doorway he holds out a little green shirt she made to match a pair of wee trousers. " Anything else you have have you been hiding from me my love?" 

he says mock angrily. His eyes are sparkling, then he smirks and leaves the room. in a moment he is back with Maitimo and leaping onto the bed begins tickling Nerdandel rather mercilessly, and soon they are both breathless and laughing and lying side by side. And then wherever is their son ? 

frantic searching begins "did you look under the bed ?" "how "on earth would he get on under the bed?" "just look ".... "Found him" " where ?" "under the bed." Feanor scoops him up "how Nelya, did you get there?" "ba..by" Feanaro smiles "yes baby, now time to go to bed " "oh no let him stay with us. " Nerdanel pleads he looks at her, "wasn't it you who wanted him to have his own room?" she glares "doesn't matter. "he sighs "fine, " and crawls in bed . And somehow during the night his hand finds Nerdandel's and their fingers twine together because the are not Two they are one. So Eru declared it .

Genesis 2:24

24 For this reason a man shall leave his father and his mother, and be joined to his wife; and they shall become one flesh.

what I wanted the lullaby to be 

sleep my son, sleep quietly

weep no more

rest peacefully 

safe in my arms

soon comes the dawn when we will rise

my love will not not end little one

what the ever stubborn Quenya translator had me adjust to

sleep my son, sleep quietly

great treasure,

weep no more,

rest full of peace safe in my love,

have a wonderful day


	4. Chapter 4

I will surely bless you and make your descendants as numerous as the stars in the sky and as the sand on the seashore. Your descendants will take possession of the cities of their enemies, Genesis 26:4

"Maitimo where are you?." This is his Aunt Lilte and he is looking for Amme, who has been gone since midday when his Aunts and Amme's own Amme came. He toddled down the hall searching listening for Amme's voice and then he is swept off his feet "Maitimo,." Lilte scolds "I told you your Amme is busy you can see her later" he sighs., he wants Amme now.

"what is she doing ?" he asks.

"It's a surprise " she tells him Aunt Naretarwen and Grandamme have also gone missing. and he wants Amme very badly, he is afraid she might not come back . His Aunt takes him to the garden and they stay for some time, he likes the garden Then his second Aunt calls to them.

" Hini tye lótesse túl mí" his Aunt smiled at Maitimo.

"come love " she called "you may come in " he did not know they were not to be in the house until now. Aunt Lilte scooped him up and ran down the path. Naretarwen called for her to slow, but she does not continuing down the trail quicker even than before with Maitimo on her hip. Of course she triped and they both tumble to the ground Maitimo landed under his aunt she is very heavy she rolled off him horrified. And aunt Naretarwen is there in an instant scolding and inspecting them both once she sees neither are harmed she turns to Lilte.

"Did I not tell you to stop running ?" Lilte hung her head.

" Yes sister " 

"you knew why I wished for you to stop I feared you would fall and yet you kept running and when you did fell you fell it was on top of Maitimo! I say slow down and you sped up what were you thinking !" Lilte studied her toes and finally said

"I am sorry sister." 

"As you well should be. What would Nerdanel say to you if she had seen this happen?. Or the question is rather what will she say because we are going to see her when she is rested now come inside " then in a more gentle voice.

"Your frock is torn, we must mend it " Aunt Nare took Maitimo's small hand in hers and the three of them walked slowly back inside just as Atto came in the front door. He looked sharply at Aunt Naretarwen 

"Nerdandel?" 

"in bed resting all is well" "and the little one ?" "sleeping next to his Amme looking like a poem " she assured him

Feanaro sighed in relief and strode down the hall. He met his Mother in law on the way she informed him Nerdanel was sleeping he continued until he reached a door the door to his and Nerdanel's room. He stopped, listening for a moment and the quietly pushed open the door and silently walked to the foot of their bed watching her. 

After a moment her eyes flicked open. She smiled faintly. Then pulled the covers back so he could catch sight of the white wrapped bundle by her side with a pinkish face peeking out "beautiful" he breathed and went to her side. He wished to sit beside her but feared making her uncomfortable so he slipped his hand underneath her cheek and used the other to stroke her still sweaty waves. She sighed tiredly and he bent placing a gentle kiss on her brow. her eyes were drifting closed. He sat himself in an easy chair close to the bed and contented himself with observing once again. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three days later

"Ammë !" Ammë ?" Nelyo clambered onto the bed only to be swiftly removed by his Father. "take care my son " he admonished " Ammë is not alone. " He gently sat on the bed beside Nerdanel with Maitimo in his lap and removed a small bundle from Ammë's side and taking it in the crook of his arm. Nelya leaned over and stared 

"what is it?" "a brother for you my sweet " Nerdanel replied "what is a brother?" "another elfling for us to love " Atto answers Maitimo looked at the elfling "can he play?" Amilyë laughed 

"not for a while winimo, when he is big like you maybe " the baby screwed up his face and began wailing. Atto gaped it is a funny sound almost pretty but much to loud for Maitimo's taste 

"By Varda, Kanafinwe! " Attya said "singing again?" and not yet a week old!" the shrieking intensified and Ammë took back the baby "hush now Makalaure my love" she crooned it takes some time to calm him "Feanaro dearest would you take Maitimo and show him the nursery" "of course. " But Maitimo had burrowed next to Ammë and he did not wish to leave. "Nelyafinwe" Atar says sternly 

"oh fine let him stay" Emme sighs "after all Amil has not seen her eldest in nearly four days now " 

Atto laughed and bent down to kiss her but she held out her arm "leave me be Feanaro" she snapped he looked a little hurt but nodded

"very well my love I have some work in the forge I can attend to." He pulled a blanket over Maitimo and briskly exited the room and Nerdandel called out "Feanaro wait." He was at the door in an instant "yes my love?" "you are not going to leave are you?" "just to the forge my love." Her lips pressed into a thin line "please stay" "are you sure?" She nodded "come lay with me " she requested "Nelyafinwe is there " "so move him " "he is sleeping !" "And?" Feanaro sighed but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. He gently repositioned the two year old so he could sit by Nerdanel she clutched his arm and put her head on his shoulder " don't ever leave". she commanded. "I would never abandon you my love" .

in case you didn't guess Lilte is an adolescent 11-14 in human years so likely in her mid to late 30's or 40's for the Eldar 

I take requests but no smut 

I was thinking about the bible verse and then because anything to do with stars= Feanor no matter what I involved it in this 

have a very nice day

Menereth


	5. Chapter 5

"Atarinke" A voice was carried by the breeze over the sandy bluffs "Atarinke!" and then an answering wail followed by more. A long limbed copper headed boy Climbs up a dune and sees the child the sobs are coming from he is holding out his arms and shrieking loudly the boy and a boy he is despite his size kneels before the child pulling the toddler to his chest

"Atarinke my love " he soothes "were you lost, Tyelkormo should have watched you more closely . But no matter darling."He comforts "I found you now haven't I". He slowly stood and began to make his way back to the blanket where Maglor and Carnstir were waiting Maglor looked up relieved. 

"You found him!." "Atto and Tyelkormo are still searching Tyelko was nearly in tears " little Curufinwe's sobs had changed to hiccups. He gently placed the child next to Caranthir who was playing quietly on the blanket. 

"I will go find them" Maitimo smiles Laurelin seemed brighter now. He climbed the dunes one after the other and reaches the shore he sees his Father from behind the wind whipping his dark hair. "Atto!"he calls but his father does not hear him he cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed "ATTO!!!"Feanaro turned. Maitimo gestured for him to come and smiled broadly his Father climbs up the dune. 

"You found him?" 

Nelyo nodded and then asked. "Where is Tyelkormo?" "I sent Him back to Makalaure a moment ago he was to upset to help. He is so careless" Atto shook his head "though I sometimes wonder if Macalaure will step into a lake and not realize whilst composing. And the way he climbs the rafters in my forge." Another shake of his head they walked on until they reached the bank where the blanket was spread. Tyelkormo was seated near his youngest brother like a watch dog Atar strode over and sat by the two. Celegorm kept his eyes on his boots. "Turkafinwe" Feanaro spoke gently. 

"Yes Atto"

" I am not angry with you " Celegorm's jaw clenched "I am sorry about losing Curvo." he said "we found him did we not onya?" he took Celegorms chin in his hand the child was scowling but with tear filled eyes . " I should have watched him more closely" he growled "Turkafinwe you and I both know how fast your little brother moves. And if anyone is at fault that he was lost it is I. I was charged with the five of you and it was I who shirked my duty." 

" And you know what that means don't you Tyelko?" Maedhros smiled mischievously "what?" Celegorm asked at the same instant his Father groaned "what have I gotten myself into"

eyes twinkling Maedhros announced "it means Atar needs practice finding us all!" Caranthir looked up suspiciously "are we going to play hide and seek?" 

"yes darling" Maglor answered cheerfully " Nelyafinwe" Atto spoke 

"yes Atyaro?" Maitimo replied with the innocence of a lamb 

"shall I assume it is desired for myself to count first?" "I should if I were you sir" was the response. " Well then onnar what are you waiting for ?" he sprang to his feet " you must hide so I may search for you!" they scampered off in different directions Nelyo scooping up Curufinwe as Maglor took Caranthir by the hand "wait just a moment Nelyafinwe" Feanor interjected "Tyelkormo!" 

"yes Atta" "you have forgotten something.!" There was a startled yelp and the sound of hurried footfalls. Celegorm snatched his youngest brother out of Maitimo's arms and dashed away at a truly remarkable pace. 

Maitimo grinned "guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." 

Hi I have been I am sorry I am very busy I tried 

than you @QuirkyQuill8 and @neldanel I know you did great on those exams my girl ! 

thank you my readers -Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> AWWW you read this chapter!!! or did you just skim to see if it was any good first?


End file.
